<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Foolish Doctor by Jathis, YodaBen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644424">The Foolish Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2'>YodaBen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Medieval Medicine, Prequel, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The educated medics consider him nothing more than a bumpkin, given the title of medic only because the army was desperate for bodies to fill roles.</p><p>Lefou just focuses on doing his work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Foolish Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts">YodaBen2</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That is the problem with these peasant doctors! They think themselves on the same level as proper military doctors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s laughable the things these people come up with as cures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him. He washes his hands before and after every patient! He’s just wasting time doing something so frivolous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder he’s called Lefou by that captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou ignored the words coming from the other medics. He didn’t have time to deal with them, there were wounded who needed tending to. He washed his hands quickly, drying them off as he went to the next wounded soldier he was assigned to. “Let me see…” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned to himself as he looked the other over. He had been trying to fight despite an older wound, suffering a shot in the arm along with the old bullet wound in his leg. Lefou considered his options and then nodded, going to where he kept some bread. He looked over the pieces, finding one with a certain colored mold on it before bringing it back. This he used on the fresher of the two wounds, binding it into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bread? Do you intend on feeding the wound?” one of the other medics demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It stops infection,” Lefou said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peasant remedies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it will keep him alive,” he hissed over his shoulder. With that he turned to the older wound, wincing as he peeled back the dirty bandages to reveal the rotting flesh around the wound. “...I need the larvae…” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here he goes with his maggots again! You’re going to send that boy to an early grave like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be fine,” Lefou promised the boy. He showed the larvae in the palm of his hand to ease his fear. “You see? These will eat whatever flesh is rotten. That will make it easier for me to clean and care for what can be saved.” This seemed to ease some of the boy’s worries and Lefou placed the larvae on the wound and kept a close eye on their work as he moved on to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lefou returned, he checked on their progress and smiled. “Bon! You see? Much better,” he said. Carefully he removed the bugs, putting them away. He looked over the now clean wound and set to work on it, cleaning it with fresh water before using more moldy bread and clean bandages. “You’re not going to lose your leg; I promise. You’ll have a limp but that’s better than no leg at all, isn’t it?” He offered the boy a smile, patting his hand in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing as the soldiers the “educated” medics tended to died or lost their limbs. Lefou’s work was considered something only peasants used and he supposed they were right. Peasants knew how to keep their people alive. These educated medics seemed to focus solely on proving what kinds of books they had read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this made him a fool, Lefou would wear that name like a medal.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907860">Prénom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis">Jathis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2">YodaBen2</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>